My First Kiss
by FreyaCat
Summary: Bra's first kiss gone terribly wrong. Rated for language and accidental incest. No flames, people! This is a comedy! Not, and I repeat NOT an actual incest fic!


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters therein. I also don't own "Bass Down Low" by Dev and the Cataracts.**

**Okay, people, do NOT flame me for this story! I'm not an incest fan! This is purely for comedic value! Any nasty comments will be resolutely ignored! I'm not a perv, okay? I just have an odd sense of humor. Also, let me once again take this opportunity to thank everyone who's been hanging in there with me! I really love you guys!**

_**My First Kiss**_

Lipstick? Check.

Cash? Check.

Killer red thigh highs? Check.

_Bra, honey, you are smokin' hot! As usual..._

Bra stretched her spine, arching her breasts out for analysis in the full length mirror. Why was she primping, one might ask. Simple. She was going to a party. Not just any party, oh no. This was _the party_. And she was the only teenager going.

Okay, so the hosts didn't exactly _know_ she was only seventeen, but that wasn't really her concern. No, her only worry was that the super low-cut shirt she'd chosen would slip and reveal a little too much. Hey, just because she wanted to be sexy didn't mean she had to be a ho... Women like her didn't need to resort to such vulgar tricks to attract all the male attention she cold handle.

Well, maybe a little...

She smiled wickedly and tugged the crimson silk down just a bit lower. Then, she grabbed a couple of sapphire pins that her grandmother had given to her for her birthday and secured her wild blue curls in a messy tangle on the crown of her head. She turned, checking her reflection once more, and headed to the open window on the far side of her room.

She tipped her nose to the star-lit sky and took a deep breath. Yep, tonight was gonna be a great night.

.

.

.

_If you wanna get with me,_

_There's some things you gotta know._

_I like my beats fast,_

_And my bass down low._

"Whoo! I love this song," Bra shouted over the boom in the car.

She and several of her older acquaintances were piled into her best friend's convertible, the wind whipping through their tresses. Sleek leather jackets and exotic perfumes abounded. Every fashionable older woman had such staples as those in their closets. If they had any chance of impressing the super cool older college men, they would need all the help they could get. Well, all except for Bra. She was fine all on her own.

In fact, the only thing that Bra needed to worry about was that she might run into Trunks. After all, the soirée that they were attending would be at the largest university in West City, and her brother had a reputation for being quite the party boy.

She gazed smokily at her own azure eyes in the rear view mirror and chuckled wickedly. Even if she did see her brother, she doubted he would recognize her. The little sister Trunks knew was a mere girl. A sweaty little fighter who went ten rounds with him on the mat. The stranger staring hungrily back at her was all woman. And this woman had an agenda.

She was going to get her first kiss tonight.

Now, she wasn't just looking for some sweet peck on the mouth. Hell, she could've gotten that anywhere! No, she wanted something else. Something deeper. She wanted one of those soul scorching kisses that left both parties panting and writhing in each other's arms.

And Bra Briefs always got what she wanted.

.

.

.

"Yo, Goten! Toss me another beer, man!"

"Sure thing, Trunks!" Goten turned to the cooler behind him and plucked a freezing bottle of Guinness Extra Stout and lobbed it underhanded to his best friend.

He caught it, cracking it open on his forearm and took a long swallow.

"So," Goten said as he opened his own brew, " got your eye on any hotties out there?"

"Maybe, but what's it to you? I doubt Fallese would appreciate you scouting tail on the side."

Goten grimaced and scratched his head.

"Um...see, about Fallese? I sorta broke it off with her yesterday."

"What? Why, dude? She was freakin' hot!"

"Yea, well, I'm pretty sure God took mass from her brains to make her jugs, if you get what I mean. Plus, she was getting bitchy every time I chose training over chick-flicks. It was getting annoying."

"...But she was really _really hot_!"

"Hey, bro, if you wanna go for her, I'm cool with that. 'Sides, I've kinda been checking someone else out lately."

"Uh-oh! Goten's eyeballing a new girlie, eh? Wanna tell your Uncle Trunks all about it?"

"Okay, dude, first of all, the thought of anyone calling you _Uncle Trunks_ is fuckin' creepy. Secondly, I'm not gonna divulge the target's information. It's not gonna go anywhere anyway."

Trunks walked over to him and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Aw," he said mockingly, " whassa matter? She got a pretty face but her tits make you sad? I don't blame you after Falese."

"No," Goten said as he elbowed Trunks in the ribs, " her tits are perfect. And before you ask, so are her ass, abs, and face."

"Well, then, what's the problem?"

"Her dad is kinda snooty."

"Damn," Trunks cringed sympathetically, " parental issues, eh? Tough break, man. Poor Bra has the same problem. Every time she gets asked on a date, Dad scares the little bastard so bad that he never calls her again." He shook his head. "She might as well go ahead and adopt some cats now..."

"So Bra doesn't have a boyfriend then?"

"Nah," Trunks said laughingly, " she's too picky anyway. Her idea of a perfect guy is someone like us. But since every Saiyan she knows is either married or related to her, she's having a tough time finding "Mr. Right", ya know?"

Goten scuffed his foot on the ground, a light pink flush covering his cheeks.

"Well, not _everyone_," he muttered. Trunks stilled and studied his friend closely.

"You crushin' on my little sister, man?"

Goten snapped up to his full height and scratched his head. Trunks's eyes narrowed.

"Ah haha! Me? Jonesin' for your sister, dude? Y-you...you're silly, Trunks! You're a silly goose! Me and Bra! Could you imagine it? Vegeta would kill me before we ever made it to first base!"

Trunks could sense Goten's nervousness, and he opened his mouth to call the other Saiyan on his lie...when he spotted Bra walking through the door. Looked like that conversation would have to wait.

.

.

.

"Okay, Sis, what the hell are you doing here? And don't you dare say that Mom and Dad let you come. I'm not nearly stupid enough to believe that."

Trunks arched his brow and tapped an impatient rhythm on the floor.

"Well, that's debatable," Bra spat sarcastically. He wasn't impressed. The threw her arms up and rolled her eyes heavenward. " Okay, fine! So I may have snuck out when their lights went off. Not like they'll miss me anyway! It's Friday night, Trunks! Loosen up, would you?"

"I'll _loosen up_, you little brat, when you're gone. This isn't the right scene for someone your age, Bra. There's a lot of creepy guys that come to these things just waiting on a pretty thing like you to prey on. Now go home! Please? If you get lost now, I won't even tell Dad about this."

"Bra?"

She whipped around and came face to chest with Goten. Wow, was that him that smelled so amazing?

"Dude, you're just in time," Trunks said a bit desperately. " I'm trying to make her disappear, but she seems a bit reluctant. Think you can talk some sense into her? I've got business to attend to."

Without waiting for a reply, or so much as a look over his shoulder, Trunks headed over to a bombshell blonde crooking her finger in his direction. Bra looked up at Goten, who's own gaze seemed to be glued to her boobs. Looked like the shirt had been a good call after all. Now how could she use it to her advantage?

She crossed her arms under her breasts and pushed them up enticingly. Noticing the heat entering his eyes, she quickly wet her lower lip and shot him her best pout. Bingo... His nostrils flared slightly, as if trying to pull in her scent, and his eyelids drooped heavily. She grabbed his arms and let her nails rake ever-so-slightly over his flesh, delighting in the goose bumps that popped up in her wake.

"Goten, I promise I won't do anything bad. You won't make me leave, will you?"

"No-uh yes! Your brother is right, Bra. This place isn't for young women like you."

"Like me? I'm half Saiyan, for cryin' out loud! What could any male here besides you or Trunks _possibly hope_ to do to me?"

"That's not the point, girl, and you know it."

He crossed his arms, effectively cutting off the conversation. She threw her hands up, groaning.

"Okay, fine! You guys are no fun! At least let me go to the bathroom before you boot me out the door!"

Her lips thinned, and he caved a little.

"Well, I don't see what harm that could do; but, just promise me you'll bounce as soon as your done."

"Deal," she lied as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

.

.

.

Bra wasn't gonna lie. Dancing with this guy was seriously turning her on. That, coupled with the sensual music that the DJ had chosen was giving her a major case of the hornies. The handsome brunette stuck to her was panting in her ear as his hips ground against hers, his expensive aftershave tickling her nose. Something was a bit off about that smell, but she just chalked it up to nerves.

She hadn't seen hide nor hair of her brother since that rather embarrassing scene in the front hall, and she was glad for it. Go home indeed! They must've been serving "special brownies" at this party for him to actually think that would get rid of her. She'd come for her first kiss, and she wasn't leaving without it!

The brunette shifted, bringing his lips to her ear.

"There's an empty room upstairs. Meet me there in five minutes, okay? I wanna freshen up first. You're making me work up a sweat out here."

She nodded, her lust drowning out the voice in her head that said Goten wouldn't be sweating like a pig after only a few dances. She'd originally sought him out after a few minutes of walking around and seeing nothing but drunk idiots. At least he could've kept her company until she decided to leave.

Then she'd seen him...locking lips with a busty red-head.

She'd gasped and immediately ducked around the corner. She found herself panting, but it wasn't brought on by the pleasure she'd been seeking. It was caused by the tight squeeze in her chest. What the hell was _that _about? She didn't love Goten like that! Did she?... Feeling like a pervert for watching them, she'd shaken it off and gone down to the dance floor.

She watched the brunette leave and go inside the house. Looked like she was going to get more than a kiss tonight...

Funny thing was, she couldn't help but feel that she was giving a precious gift away. One she wanted to give to Goten...

.

.

.

"There's an empty room upstairs, Trunks."

He looked down at the platinum haired goddess plastered to his chest. She really was gorgeous, but not to bright. Perfect...

"What do ya wanna do when we get there?"

"Oh, I dunno," she said arching a perfect brow. " I was thinking we could drink a little wine, watch a little t.v...maybe fool around a bit?" She shot him a loaded look and plumped her glossy lips. He felt blood shoot straight to his groin. It'd been a while since he'd gotten laid...

"Sounds like a plan, pretty lady."

"Great! Just let me go freshen up! Meet you there in five minutes?"

"I look forward to it," he said seductively as he kissed her palm. She giggled, swatting his arm and flounced out of the room.

.

.

.

The room was pitch black and cold. Nothing like Bra had imagined. In her dreams, her lover lit hundreds of candles just for her and sprinkled rose petals on a silken bed. They would snack on chocolate strawberries and champagne before he gave her a back rub. Then they would lock onto each other and fall in a tangled heap on those soft sheets before they made love for hours.

But mostly, she imagined a certain raven-haired Demi-Saiyan leaning over her, whispering words of love over her sensitive flesh. Yea right, like _that _would ever happen...

She snapped out of her thoughts when the door behind her opened briefly and clicked shut. She came out of the shadow she had been standing in and walked towards the dark figure standing next to the tiny twin bed. She went to him, shivering from the dual forces of cold and nerves.

He opened his arms and encircled her tiny waist. Huh..he smelled different. Shrugging, she figured he must've changed his aftershave in the bathroom. Marshaling her courage, she trailed her lips up the thick cords of his neck and pushed a hand under his shirt. Man, he was ripped! Why hadn't she noticed that on the dance floor?

He sighed and grabbed her wrists in his big rough hands, the warmth of them thawing some of the ice around her heart. He feathered his lips across her forehead and she pressed herself against him. He worked that magical mouth down over her eyes and cheeks, the sensuality of it relaxing her enough that she remembered why she'd gone up there in the first place. Then, his lips reached hers, and she leaned herself into him fully.

Holy crap, this guy could really kiss!

She opened her mouth in a gasp and he immediately followed it with his tongue. Her eyes rolled up and her toes curled in her shoes, the heat of his body searing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he picked her up off the ground. Her legs went around his waist and she rubbed herself wantonly against the massive erection in his jeans. His hands pushed under her skirt and cupped her bottom. Oh, this guy was good.

They broke for air, and and she attacked his throat with little kisses and bites.

"Oh God, Mindy..."

Mindy? What the fuck? That wasn't the brunette's voice. In fact, she was horribly aware of just whose voice that sounded like. She hopped off of him like she'd been burned and ran to flip on the lights, praying to every god and devil that she knew of that he was the guy she'd come up there with. She threw the switch and light flooded the room. She couldn't bring herself to turn around.

"Bra?" Trunks stared at her back, utter shock and denial on his face. He'd know that blue hair anywhere.

"Oh no...", she squeaked, her face turning green.

Her dream lover was a nightmare.

.

.

.

Goten was a bit surprised to hear twin screams shaking the upstairs of the house. He broke from the vuluptous distraction he'd found to sprint up the stairs and see what was wrong. He threw open the first door he came to, and got an eye-full of a platinum blonde and a brunette getting busy on the bed. He gasped and assumed he had the wrong room. The screams he'd heard were born of pure horror, not of pleasure. He slammed the door shut, blushing madly and ran down the short hall. He ripped the last door clean off the hinges and encountered the weirdest thing he'd seen all night.

Bra was hunched halfway out of the window puking her guts out. Trunks was wiping his tongue with his shirt, looking paler than Goten had ever seen him. He too looked like he would be sick. Goten propped the door against the frame, hoping he wouldn't have to pay for it.

"What the sam hill is going on in here? Are you guys okay?"

"Oh, God! Don't look at me!" Trunks hid his face in his shaking hands as Bra retched again.

Okay, this he had to hear. He waited patiently, but they didn't seem to be in any big hurry to talk about it. So he prodded them a little.

"Oh come on, guys! It can't be all _that bad_! What, did you walk in on Bra using the bathroom or something?"

"No," she said as she wiped her mouth, " it was worse! This can't be happening! We're freaks, Trunks! Well have to move away and change our names! No! We'll just have to leave the planet! Once we hit Mars, we can split ways and forget the other ever existed! Don't you see? Its our only option now!"

Trunks grabbed her by the shirt and shook her.

"No! Deep space,will never be far enough away! We speak of this to no one! This never happened! We'll wake up tomorrow and it'll be like this was just a nightmare, see? Just an awful dream..."

"Dudes! What the fuck is going on?"

"Trunks kissed me," Bra shrieked. Goten stared at them silently.

"Huh?"

"No!" Trunks all but collapsed against his friend's chest and looked at him with teary eyes. " It was an accident, I swear! Mindy was supposed to be up here, and that little jerk is supposed to be home in bed! Then there was the dark, and the kissing, and the butt in my hands! Oh God, Goten, kill me! Please, man, of you love me at all, end my life!"

Goten looked from his teary eyed friend to the his gagging sister and did the only thing he could do.

He laughed.

He really couldn't help it.

They looked at him like he'd grown two heads as snorts and gasps issued from his mouth. Bra crossed her arms defensively and growled at him.

"I fail to see what the fuck is so funny, Goten!"

He tried to get his laugher under control, he really did, but he couldn't stop the howls bursting from his lips any more than he could stop the tears building in his eyes. Those poor bastards! He bent forward, his sides aching more and more with each passing second. After a moment, Trunks let out a hysterical giggle and sat down hard on the bed. Before long, he was laughing just as hard as Goten. Bra was still stone-faced and getting angry at their nonchalance at this most dire of situations.

Goten walked up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, which she didn't return.

"Aw, Bra! It's okay! You don't wanna _know_ what happened to me the first time I tried to watch porn! Let's just say that Gohan still can't look me in the eye on Saturday mornings! I'll admit that this is really awkward, but at least you guys stopped before it was too late!"

"You don't get it, Goten! That was my first kiss!"

Silence.

"Seriously?" Trunks's eyes widened.

"Yea, seriously! And now every time I think about it, instead of a sweet little memory of an awkward boy, I'll be reminded that I just fucking _sucked face _with my brother! God, it hurts just to say it!"

She buried her face in trembling hands and let out a piteous wail. Goten rubbed her back and motioned to Trunks, telling him to hit the road. He didn't need to be told twice. He walked straight up to the window and jumped out, flying toward the safety of his room and a toothbrush.

Goten took Bra's face in his hands and wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs. She tried to turn away, but he held her steady. She looked at him fully, her lip trembling, and let out a watery sigh.

"Bra, it was an accident. Neither one of you are freaks or weirdos, and if you even think about flying off to Mars, I'll drag you back myself. Now, let's get you home and in bed. Tomorrow it'll be better, you'll see."

"It's not fair, Goten! Every time I try to have any sort of love life or even just act a bit womanly, I screw it all up! What's wrong with me?" She took an angry swipe at her tears. "And poor Trunks! He'll be scarred for life!"

"Oh, he'll be fine by next week, Bra." Goten shook his head and picked her up, jumping out of the same window Trunks had used earlier. He flew them back to Capsule Corps. in silence, breaking it only long enough to say, "I don't think there's anything wrong with you at all. I think you're wonderful just the way you are."

She stared at him wide eyed and snuggled closer to his chest.

.

.

.

Three very violent teeth brushings and a scalding shower later, Bra was tucked into bed and Goten was next door talking to Trunks. She turned out the light and hugged her pillow tightly, imagining that it was Goten's chest.

Fancy that. He liked her just the way she was.

A timid knock sounded from her door, and she looked up to see the object of her dreams waltzing casually into her room. He walked up to her bed and sat next to her, folding his hands in his lap. The silence that blanketed them wasn't uncomfortable, and she was content just smelling his freshly showered scent. Then he shocked her when he reached out and grabbed a strand of her hair, twirling it around his calloused finger.

"I talked to Trunks," he said thoughtfully. " I think you guys are gonna be okay."

"Yea," she said disdainfully, " except I can't get the taste of him out of my mouth."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Here, let me try."

He leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. Her eyes snapped open, and she prayed that she wouldn't wake up. His kiss was polite, undemanding, and utterly frustrating. She fisted her hand in his thick raven mane and slanted her mouth over his. She let out a low moan as their tongues battled for dominacec. After a moment, they pulled apart for air.

"What about now," he asked breathlessly. She peeked at him coyly.

"I dunno, I think you missed a spot." She pulled him down over her.

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours before he pulled away and feathered a chaste kiss across her forehead. She writhed under him and pulled at his shirt, but he placed a heavy hand on her stomach to still her.

"Not now, Bra. It isn't time. Goodnight. I'm staying over, so I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, princess." He gave her one last light kiss before he stood and walked out the door.

Bra buried her face in her Goten-scented pillow and squealed.

.

.

.

The group convened in the GR at pre-dawn as usual, but Vegeta was mystified as to what was bothering the children.

Bra and Kakarot's brat kept throwing each other loaded glances. He'd need to watch that. Trunks on the other hand looked, completely haggard and refused to even acknowledge his sister. Something was going on indeed. He'd get to the bottom of it eventually, but first, training!

They began their stretches, and Vegeta watched as Bra walked right up to Trunks, a malevolent smirk on her beautiful face. She leaned in and whispered "Good morning, lover" in his ear.

Vegeta halted training and demanded an explanation as his son began to sob.

**See? It was a comedy folks! No yucky incest sex here! Again, flames will be ignored. Love y'all!**


End file.
